Waiting To Breathe
by Ereluna
Summary: The days are eternities, the hours like days... and still they wait for him. Aerifa. Mentioned Cleris, Cloti. small citrus content.


My first Aerifa. R&R... and don't forget to enjoy! For SecretBox, who nudged, nudged, and poked, poked me into writing this. Giant rabid plot bunnies my ass. -

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I'm poor and don't have a single dime to my name (no lie), so don't sue me!

Wait

And all there was left to do was live. Day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute, second by second. But, the seconds felt like hours and the days felt like an eternity. Time was a torturous thing, but, then again so was fate.

Fate had taken him away and now, he had been gone for 99 eternities. And now, there was nothing left to do but wait. Wait for the day when it was all over, when the sun would set after a forever without him, and they could close their eyes, and he would be there. Waiting for them.

And until that day, they had to live without him. They both know that comfort can only be sought from someone who understands the pain. So they seek comfort in each other.

Aerith runs her hands through Tifa's hair, as the younger woman stares into the sky from her companion's lap. The pollen from the wildflowers surrounding them irritate her nose a little, but she stiffles the urge to sneeze.

A giggle sounds from above and Tifa glances up to meet emerald eyes, "Cute." Aerith pronounces softly, and her index finger gently pokes at the tip of Tifa's nose.

Tifa smiles, it's been a while since such a thing has happened, and Aerith continues combing her fingers through Tifa's dark brown locks, also switching her gaze to the sky, where in the darkness the clouds pass slowly by them.

Neither of them say anything, choosing instead to simply enjoy the other's company until the time came to leave, with both of them leaving the roadside meadow in favor of Aerith's bed in her small house inside the gates of Radiant Garden.

Right after the sunrise.

99 eternities, and 6 days.

-------------------------------------------

Waking up is a torture unto itself, when Tifa dreams of him, and wakes calling his name and tears in her eyes because fate is cruel indeed and he isn't there. But, Aerith is there to lay her head on her chest, brush her tears away with the tip of her thumb and whisper softly into her ear that everything's okay, that she'll be okay.

Tifa believes her.

Sunlight filters through the sheers on the windows, casting a yellowish light across the room, and Tifa lifts her head and brings her hands from under her and pushes Aerith's nightgown up, bunching it around the flower girl's waist. Tifa runs her calloused hands over the pale skin under the nearly transparent fabric, smiling despite her tears when Aerith whispers his name.

Aerith cries too, tears rolling down her cheeks as her back arches when Tifa's tongue enters her. And when she comes down from her peak, teardrops rain on her as Tifa kisses her with everything she has.

Grief, Lust, Joy, Anger, Resentment, Longing...

Love.

For him, for her.

99 eternities, and 13 days.

--------------------------------------------

The morning light is long gone, white snow covers the ground in thick blanket, only slightly marred by footprints and snow angels. They sit inside, in the darkness with only a window open the let the dim light that the stars and moon grant in.

Tifa sighs, and Aerith laughs at the small cloud of heat that becomes visible. Tifa repeats it and listens again in the cold darkness for that small laugh. It comes.

She and Aerith make a game of who can make the biggest heat cloud, each holding their breath and letting it out in a big swoosh.

They wait to breathe.

"Cute." Tifa declares, and presses a quick kiss to Aerith's pink nose, then one to her lips. Aerith giggles.

Their attention is drawn back to the window and both stand to gaze at the snowflakes as they slowly fall past the window.

Moment pass before Aerith's eyes widen for a moment, and she listens carefully before a smile comes to her face. Tifa turns her gaze from the window to look expectingly at the grinning woman.

Without asking Tifa already knows, and feels a smile begin to come over her own face.

"He's here."

100 eternities, and no more waiting.

--------------------------------------------

Alright, hoped you liked it. Review and tell me. Oh yeah, and for those who might be confused (let's hope there aren't any of those :3) Cloud was just there with them. He's not coming back. cry

To SecretBox: Yeah, there goes that insane inclination to kill! laughs Don't I feel homicidal? I just cried and then laughed back 2 back, now I feel bipolar. --;

Later! 


End file.
